Lonely Souls
by DarklingSoul
Summary: When the final battle came,Inuyasha and all of his friends fought yet they lost and died but everyone was reborn.What would happen if Inuyasha never met Kagome and there never was such thing as The Bone Eaters well?What if Rin was a Dog yokai and she lived happily with her younger sister Akane and family?What would happen if their lives would be separated yet destiny has its ways?
1. Prologue

Almost all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Please support the official release.

I haven't watched Inuyasha: Final Act yet so something might be different. Your opinion is very important so please review! If you liked this story you might also like my other story 'The Way We Are' Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Kagome**_

'What's going on?' I screamed when some strange light appeared. We were in the middle of the battle and Naraku was laughing like a crazy man, which he was indeed. Inuyasha tried to protect me, poked his Tessaiga into grass and tried to hold on. I was just covered my head with my hands. It seemed that the world had came to its end.  
'Kagome' Inuyasha said and I raised my eyebrows. 'Can't you purify that light? I think it's going to be the end of us if we don't do anything' he said and I nodded. I even thought we are alone here- Inuyasha and I were surrounded by some strange light, which looked exactly like mist. Sango, Miroku, Shippo or Kirara weren't anywhere around, and I wasn't able to hear their voices too. Sesshomaru was fighting somewhere too, I suppose. 'Kagome' Inuyasha said a little bit crossly. 'Hurry up!' he commanded and I touched one of my arrows. This light doesn't look like something I can purify. It is pure itself. But I gave it a try and shot my arrow. It disappeared as I expected.  
'It's no use' I said. 'What are we going to do?' I asked and Inuyasha replied.  
'I don't know. I can't hold on anymore. It's getting too hard, it's almost like...' he said and suddenly Tessaiga began to crack. And then the barrier around us was no longer a barrier. We were consumed by that deadly light and everything...

'Kagome' I heard a voice in my head. It hurts. 'Kagome' It repeated. My body trembled. I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids were too hard. Something or somebody took my hand. I tried to look at him and my eyes finally obeyed me. At first, the view was obscure, but after some time it became clear. I saw Inuyasha with a surprised expression on his face. He was holding my palm. We were surrounded by the same mist yet there was no ground under our feet and no sky above our heads. We were flouting in this dusk, in this area, like some kind of specters, which do not belong anywhere.  
'What happened?' I asked and Inuyasha screwed his eyes.  
'I have no idea.' He shook his head. I tried to smile calmly and to say that everything is fine and OK, that we will be OK, but my heart beat too hard and my whole body was trembling in fear. Even though none of us could of say it out loud, we both wondered. We both wondered. Are we... Dead? We failed at our mission, didn't we? Is this how it all ends?  
'Inuyasha?' I asked but he didn't react. 'Inuyasha?' I asked once more but he was quiet. 'Just don't leave me alone, k?' I whispered and he closed his eyes. The blood bumped into my head and I tried to catch my breath. 'Inuyasha!' he let go of my hand and began to drown. I tried to catch his hand, shouting his name but he was unconscious. 'Inuyasha!' I cried out. I was alone. I was stuck in this water or light thing, whatever, but I was dead, well, at least half dead like one of those horrid zombies from horror films. Do I look like that? I touched my face. I've still got my skin, I guess. I looked into my pale palm, those long, bony fingers. And then everything around my, even though it was water, began to shake. It's an earthquake!?  
'Kagome' somebody said and I looked up. It was a woman, a demon, or maybe just a little girl. My memories fail my, my vision also. I saw her lips moving, spitting out words, but I wasn't able to hear anything. 'Just carry out my will' the woman said and disappeared. I began to drown, longing for air and life, I felt how tears, mixed up with water, began to cross my cheeks. And then I saw eternal darkness and a little ray of light.

* * *

OK, that's my prologue. Please review or else I won't continue! If it's crap just say it to me, cause then I don't need to write it. So good luck anyways!:)


	2. A dark shadow of past

Almost all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Please support the official release.

I haven't watched Inuyasha: Final Act yet so something might be different. Your opinion is very important so please review! I guess even if nobody likes the story I will continue, and if I really get on your nerves, just tell me, k?:)

* * *

_Rin_

It was a rainy day outside. Our mansion, where the Great Demon Lord Seiji, my beloved father, rested, was surrounded by mist, where some kind of birds sometimes shoved up. I was sitting and looking through the window, longing for cold and snow, for the other world, which awaited beyond these walls. Even though I was Lord Seiji's daughter, I was always suppose to look good, always wear a kimono or yukata in the summer. It somehow was too annoying to me, because my wishes were too different from my father's.

'Lady Rin' one of those humble servants appeared. 'Your father wants to see you.' I stood up, and began to walk towards the door.

The mansion was big, yet it was too sad, somehow always mourning. I believe that it was because my mother died. When she was alive, it all was different. The walls were decorated with flowers and paintings, it always smelled nice in the rooms, the sun's light got into the mansion, lighting up all of the rooms. Now, even though a lot of time passed, I still felt mother's spirit flouting around, crying and asking for help, and that brought big sadness and sorrow to all of us.

'Father' I said and bended down. It appeared that he was getting older and older every day, he was just disappearing in my eyes. Those sad, red eyes looked at my for a moment and then he closed them. I sat next to him, feeling so helpless. 'Why did you call my her?' I asked and at the same moment my younger sister, Akane, came inside. She bended down quickly and stood next to the door. I seemed that she never felt compassion to father, she was just a heartless demon, after all.

'I'm afraid I might leave you my daughters. I dreamed about your mother, and she called my. I long for too much; I do not fit here anymore.' he said and looked into me. 'My dearest Rin' he applied to me. 'I cannot leave you alone like this. I want to find someone who could take care of you when I'll be gone. You know what bonds do we share. While I am still here I want to make you happy' he said and stroked my cheek. 'Akane' he suddenly looked at my younger sister. She, without saying a word, came nearer and bended before our father. 'I somehow doubt that my plan would work out, but I will try' she raised her eyebrows and whispered.

'What are you talking about?'

'I wish you both to get married. I will be good for our Kingdom and for your own sake.' he said and my body trembled.

'You want us to get matted?' Akane asked again.

'Yes' father replied and sighed. Yet he doubts that Akane could be someone's mate, I thought. I can see that in his eyes. She is a big troublemaker, she would never mate with someone. Is that right, dear father, I wanted to ask, but I stood quiet. 'You may go' he said silently and we both stood up. I caught Akane's cold glare, I felt how unhappy she was. She never should of been a Lady. She should of been a traveling demon, crossing lands and fighting, never taking anything seriously. When we both were in the anteroom, I grabbed her hand and I whispered.

'Why do you hate father so much? He takes care of you, he_ tries_ to love you, and you only think about yourself.

'You don't know the half things that happened here' she took her hand out. 'Just stop pretending your so good and stuff. We all know how you actually feel'

'Oh really?' I became a little bit angry. 'So, how do I feel? Enlighten me' I crossed my hands on my chest. Akane growled and opened her mouth to talk but suddenly the mansion began to tremble, then to shake really hard. I slipped and felt, trying to cover my head and to protect myself from falling rocks. 'Akane...' I stuttered trying to help her but she wasn't there. Somebody attacked us. That was the only thing I understood.

* * *

So, yeah, this chapter is kinda bad, I know, but I will try to do better. Actually, if there's at least one person, which wants to read this crap, I'll write, just le me know...


	3. Scared of light

Almost all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Please support the official release.

I haven't watched Inuyasha: Final Act yet so something might be different. Your opinion is very important so please review! WARNING: I don't know what the hell am I doing!:)

* * *

_Dear Kagome,_

_I have been doing a lot of things recently. I've visited all the shrines and painted them, just like you asked my to. The surroundings here are beautiful, especially the flowers and the trees. I know how you love lilies, so we, Hanae and I, will get you some, so you could have them in your room. Speaking of Hanae... She's alright. You know how depressed she gets when you aren't around, yet now she can sleep pretty well and she seems to be happy. I know that there were no chances for you to get out of the village, because, ugh, you said so, yet not only Hanae misses you. I miss you too. When I was near the well yesterday, I remembered how we used to go there when we still were very young and silly. Do you still remember the sacred tree, where we met? I think I could never forget that day. Even though everyday you get more and more beautiful, I would say that the first time when we met, you were the most beautiful thing that I've seen in my life. At first I thought you were a spirit of that forest, so I was a little bit scared. But as time passed I was not able to fight with my love. My beloved Kagome, do you see what are you doing to me? I've become so stupid, I suppose. I do not have time, Hanae already wants to go to sleep and I need to take care of her. So, like this, your daughter and I send you a lot of hugs and kisses!  
_

_Hojo and Hanae  
_

When I finished reading the letter I felt even more depressed and bad. I knew that I really wish them to come back, yet I somehow feared Hojo's return. All these three year, while Hanae was growing up, I found some reasons why we cannot get married. Actually, my work as the High priestess was very hard and I needed to win respect from the elder women and men. And now, when I am officially the High Priestess of Asari village, I can get married and have Hanae as my real daughter. Yet, somehow I do not want to. Why? Why do I fear marriage? Is it because I do not love Hojo? No, that cannot be. I love him, this is why we have Hanae, as our love proof.

'Lady Kagome' someone shouted my name and I turned around. There were two women standing behind me. 'We wanted to show you the place where the child was killed' one of then said and bended to me. I nodded and began to follow them.

There were strange things happening in this village. Little children were kidnapped and killed all around my were speaking about demons or spirits but I didn't believe in them. I knew that demons do not show up in this part of these lands. They wouldn't... Suddenly, the women stopped and I touched one of my sacred arrows. I only met demon once. I do not remember who he was or how he looked. Just some strange power of curiosity dragged my to his hands.

'What's wrong?' I asked the women. They stepped back and on of them, the taller one, whispered to my ear.

'We won't go any further.' She said and they began to walk away slowly. I understood their fear- none real woman could go into death's nails, wonder around in the dusk or in this mysterious forest, and surely never go near the sacred tree. But I am no ordinary woman. I am a strong priestess. I do not fear death or anything like that. I actually don't believe it's demon's doing.

I stooped. The grass was tainted with dark blood. I tried to touch it but I felt some kind of evil aura and I stepped back. Something is wrong. I looked around my. It was a sunny day, and all the trees were lighten up. But my heart sensed someone. I began to run, even though I didn't knew where I was going for sure. I just ran and when I saw some strange figure, feeding on corpses, I slowed down. It looked directly at me and I took my arrow slowly. _What is that thing?_ My body trembled from its demonic power. _They were right_, I though. _It is a demon._

* * *

OK, I don't know what actually happened here. It's a strange story, right? I guess something about Inuyasha fanfics just isn't right for my... Well, time will show. Sorry, if I'm disappointing you, I'm really really sorry. Please review and I might end your misery sooner:3_  
_


	4. Nothing more matters

Almost all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Please support the official release.

I haven't watched Inuyasha: Final Act yet so something might be different. Your opinion is very important so please review! Sorry for a long break.

* * *

_Inuyasha  
_

The girl, which was standing in front of me was so similar to Kikyo, that one second I lost control. She began to run and scream. I had to hunt her down. I never let my victims escape. She was just like a little lamb and I needed to hunt her down. To smell her blood. To see how the grim reaper will attach his scythe to her throat and will end her life. The girl screamed louder as she felt to her knees. She looked into my eyes and I stopped for a moment.

She wasn't just a simple village girl. She was a priestess, some kind of Shikon priestess. My body began to shake. My demon self left and that lust for blood disappeared. What king of power does she posses? A power, that makes me tremble like a pathetic dog? I should not be here. I will never come back to this place...

'Wait!' she shouted and I stopped. I heard how she stood up and shook her sleeves. 'Wait..?' she whispered.

'Who are you?' I asked and looked back at her. When the girl stepped towards me I felt how my demon self began to tremble in fear. "Stop. Don't move or I'll kill you.'

'Why did you killed those villagers?' her face received its natural color and she seemed to be even more curious and brave.

'It isn't your business.' I said and I attempted to fly but I felt how her hot palm touched my hand. And then something happened. I was hard to breath and I wasn't able to move. I smelled my own blood. And then I ran off. 'Keep away from me.' I said roughly and began to run with all of my strength, swearing that I won't ever cross ways with this strange priestess.

* * *

As I came back to the hut, where we, Kikyo and I used to live, I felt exhausted. Even thought I was half a human, all of those human weaknesses weren't familiar to me. I felt how I was becoming more like a demon- that demon blood often takes control of my body from now on. Even though I always wanted to become a full demon, I feared myself. What will happen to Kikyo? Will I lose control of my body and soul, so I will not resemble her anymore?

'Inuyasha' she appeared in front of my and smiled gently. Her skin was even paler than the last time and it seemed that she will faint any moment. 'Alas, your back. I though that you met some other woman and chose her instead of my since I am so ill.' She said and began to water her flowers. I was just standing and looking at her slender body. Ir seemed that she will break any moment now.

'How could you think about something like that?' I said and looked into her eyes. She was looking into me too. 'I would never leave you. Even if you would be dead.' I said and stroke her cheek. She looked away. The wind was even stronger. It was cold and rough. I watched, how clouds covered the sun and how the silent began to spread through my bones. And then Kikyo's cold fingers touched my neck and she whispered.

'If I would die, would you go with my?'

'Without a doubt.' I whispered and gently kissed her into lips. She was icy, even though it was summer. And in a second her body went down, her eyes weren't open anymore. 'Kikyo?' I said and my voice trembled in fear. She was not breathing anymore. I began to shake that unconscious body of her, but she was still so cold and silent, that body seemed so weak against her icy skin.

* * *

'Inu-inuyasha-ha' she muttered and grabbed my arm. It was very late when she woke up, but I wasn't sleeping. I was just looking into her face and waiting, praying for her life. She can't die, I though. The has to take my with her.

She was ill from the very day we met. Yet, her illness wasn't disturbing her priestess duties, she founded time for everything. I never though that her sickness would grow into something like this. Something, that could cause her life.

'What happened?' I asked silently and she looked at me. Then she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. I was probably hard to talk, but I needed answers. I needed to know what to do, how can I help her.

'The girl...' she said and trembled. 'The girl you met...' How is this possible? How can she know, that I met the girl, the strange priestess? 'You need to... Need to... Bring her...' She looked into my eyes, trying to smile as gently as ever, but she wasn't able to. She just closed her eyes and felt asleep. How much time has she left? I sighed and covered her with white bedding.

I knew where I need to go. Even if it will cost me death of eternal pain, even if something bad will happen to me in the process, I won't let Kikyo go away. I will bring the girl even if my demon blood will forever take control of me, even if I will have to bring only her corpses. For you, Kikyo, just for you. And nothing more matters

* * *

Thank you for reading. I don't know what will happen next, and which of the characters I should use to (f.e. Kagura, SAngo, Miroku, Shippo and etc.) so if you have any request, please, let me know. If you didn't lie something, say it, because what's the point of writing a fanfic if nobody likes it or it's crap? Anyways, thank you for your time, write your opinion, see ya next time!:3


	5. The last one standing

Almost all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Please support the official release.

I haven't watched Inuyasha: Final Act yet so something might be different. I'm so sorry, I was really busy, hope you will still read.

_Akane_

The hell happened to me? I tried to sit but my back hurt too badly. Well, at least my arms aren't broken. As I noticed Rin lying next to me, I somehow felt satisfied. She should of known this was coming. Always so wise and good older sister. She really got on my nerves.

But seriously, what happened?

'Rin' I whispered as she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and tried to get. She sat and looked around. 'Why are we surrounded by those ruins?' I asked and she rubbed her neck.

'I don't know. Someone attacked us…'

'Attacked us?' I wrinkled and tried to get up too. This time I sat on a bigger rock and then I looked around.

It was very dark and even wet. Rocks and dirt were the only things around us. It didn't look like the Great father's mansion anymore. It didn't look like a building anymore.

Suddenly Rin jumped and began to run. She was so fast that I wasn't even able to scream her name. Whatever. Who cares where she runs off as long as she's not causing any harm to me or herself.

'Akane!' Rin shouted my name and I saw her closing to me from the shadows. Her face was pale and wet from tears_. So he died._ 'Someone killed him. This attack. All just because _they _wanted to kill our father…' Rin sobbed and felt to her knees. She covered her face with her palms and I sighed. She is always so soft.

'Look- the old man was going to die either way. Two weeks, two days- does that make any differences?' Rin looked at me and screamed.

'You're heartless creature Akane! You are a demon after all!' she said and began to cry again.

'Rin, that doesn't matter now. What if those things, those demons or whatever they are come after us too? We are his only daughter after all' I suggested and touched her head. She trembled from that sobbing. 'OK, if you want stay here and die. I don't care. But I won't die with you Rin. I'm not that weak or…' I stopped and looked into the darkness. I smelled something. Coming closer and closer. A demon. Maybe even two or more… I was almost able to see them so I prepared my nails to defend myself. And Rin. Yet they disappeared and I rudely touched Rin's shoulders.

'Stand up.' I commanded. 'We're going. We must run otherwise we'll die.' She didn't move. 'Look, maybe those things that killed your father…' I coughed. 'Our father won't touch you. But the wolves from the forest might smell your blood' I said when I saw her bleeding leg and few scratches on my hand. 'WE won't do very well in this condition. So please, let's go Rin. You are my relative, after all, I cannot leave you behind.' I sighed as she stood up.

'But when we're out…' she began to speak with raucous voice. 'When we're in the forest, can we find that grass field, where those beautiful white flowers grow?' she looked into my eyes and I sniggered. I felt like an older sister when she asked for my permission. Well, that's much better.

'Fine fine' I nodded.

We began to walk in that eternal darkness- I have to admit- It's a little bit creepy here.

'What's that?' Rin asked and pointed into something in the shadows.

'What...?' I asked because I wasn't able to see anything. Yet there was a man… A demon. A dog demon. With such long silver hair and golden eyes.

Hope you enjoyed. Review please! Sorry for such a long wait…:3


End file.
